Rosalinda y Sebastián
by Carmele
Summary: Ginny y Draco juntos en una obra de teatro? Besandose? Diciendose te quiero? Esto suena a caos. Pero del odio al amor solo hay un paso...DG! RR! -ACABADO-
1. Default Chapter

OK!! XDD Nuevo fic... estareis contentos, eh?? No paro de actualizar!!jajaja bueno a ver si os gusta mi nuevo experimento!! XDDD Y esque x s i no sabeis, a mi, para que me salga un fic, me tiene que salir primero el final, y como el final ya lo tengo en mi mente, pues tranquilos, que lo voy a acabar XDDD No va a tener muchos caps, pero bueno, este es bastante larguito...Ahora os dejo que leais!! BYEE!! XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo I : Un poco de Historia**

"Oh amada mía, si me matan me sería igual, puesto que si tu no me amas, yo muero"

"No digas necedades, Sebastián. Yo te amo, pero no podemos estar juntos. Ya lo sabes" respondió friamente Rosalinda.

"Pero tu y yo nos amamos. Rosalinda, concedeme un beso para expresarte todo mi amor" suplicó Sebastian de rodillas.

Rosalinda se acercó a el mientras suspiraba enamoradamente, lista para besarle.

El chico se levantó y esperando a que Rosalinda esuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para cogerla de la cintura...

"**POR DIOS TOM**! No te separes! Solo te va a dar un beso, por el amor de Dios...Ni que tuvierais nueve años..." dijo el nuevo profesor muy enfadado.

Marcus Clensey era el profesor que se encargaba de enseñar la nueva asignatura que se impartía en Hogwarts, Arte Mágico.

Se le había ocurrido la genial idea de representar la obra de teatro de 'Rosalinda y Sebastián' y ahora ahí estaban Ginny y Tom Cinston ( un chico de Ravenclaw de séptimo) repitiendo la escena del beso una y otra vez, puesto que el chico cada vez que Ginny iba a besarle se echaba hacia detrás.

Ginevra había conseguido el papel protagonista, de Rosalinda, e interpretaba a una muchacha fría, rica de 18 años. Amaba a Sebastián, un muchacho pobre, de una familia humilde, muy cariñoso, y totalmente enamorado de ella.

Rosalinda era muy guapa, tenía a todos los hombres del pueblo detrás de ella, y estaba comprometida con el próximo heredero del trono de otro pueblo sin embargo, ella se había enamorado del muchacho del que no debía.

La pelirroja se sentó en la silla que utilizaban para la representación y se frotó los ojos.

"Profesor" dijo con una voz alta y fuerte "Yo no puedo seguir asi" Levantó la vista. "Hemos repetido esta escena 14 veces, y aun sigue apartandose. O buscamos a otro Sebastian, o buscais a otra Rosalinda..." dijo Ginny levantádose de la silla y poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

Marcus suspiró y miró a la pelirroja.

La chica tenía razón. Este chico no valía.

El profesor se levantó y se dirigió lentamente hacia donde estaba Tom.

"Mira, Tom. Te cogimos porque fuiste el mejor en interpretar el papel, pero si no haces esta escena, no puedes estar aquí. Porque después de esta, vienen 2 o 3 iguales y si cada vez que ensayemos una, la tengamos que repetir 20 veces, para el día de San Valentín esto no estara listo" dijo el profesor calmadamente.

Tom miró hacia abajo, recapacitando en lo que había dicho el profesor.

Tras unos segundos miró hacia arriba y se encogió de hombros.

"De acuerdo. Buscaros un Sebastian nuevo. De todas maneras, nunca me ha gustado actuar" dijo el moreno. Tiró el guión al suelo, cogió su chaqueta y desapareció por la puerta del aula.

Ginny suspiró de nuevo y miró hacia el lugar vacío que había dejado el chico.

"Bien Ginny, y todos los demás. Podeís iros, no tenemos Sebastian, tenemos que encontrar uno. Intentad covencer a vuestros amigos de que se presenten. Pero por favor, alguien que sea capaz de dar un simple beso!" dijo Marcus.

Ginny sonrió y fue a coger sus cosas mientras todos los demás alumnos que hacían otros papeles salían del aula.

"Ginny, espera un momento" le dijo el profesor antes de que Ginny pudiera salir de la clase.

"¿Si?" dijo la pelirroja.

"Gracias por la paciencia"

"De nada profesor"

"Yo no lo hubiera soportado. Además, la escena final es mucho peor que este simple beso. Y eso esta muy cerca. Además, sin el beso final, ¿qué clase de historia de amor sería?" dijo.

Ginny rió y asintió, dirigiendose hasta la puerta.

"Bueno, Ginny, mañana nos vemos en clase. Ya te avisaré cuando tenga a el nuevo Sebastián" dijo guiñandole un ojo.

Ginny asintió.

"De acuerdo profesor. Hasta mañana" dijo, y salió precipitadamente de la clase.

* * *

"Bueno, ya ves...y encima, esque si lo hubiera visto, se ponía super colorado cada vez que me acercaba, y..." dijo Ginny riendo con Lisa Kingsley, su mejor amiga.

Lisa Kingsley, era morena, de estatura media, y mas bien delgadita. Unos ojos de color miel brillantes, y labios rojos. Verdaderamente guapa, se diría.

Pero para hablar de belleza, Ginny no se quedaba atrás. La pelirroja, había crecido mucho, y había mejorado mucho. Tenía el pelo largo, rojo, liso y brillante. Ojos azules. Labios rosados y carnosos. Cuerpo de infarto. Preciosa, según los chicos.

Lisa rió con su amiga y la miró.

"¿Quién crees que será el nuevo Sebastián?" dijo Lisa pensativamente.

Ginny se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

"No se...Pero espero que sea Harry" dijo Ginny echando otro suspiro. La chica aun seguía coladita por Harry, a pesar de todos sus intentos saliendo con otros chicos para olvidarle, pero nada había funcionado. Ya todo el mundo pensaba que Ginny simplemente quería a Harry como un hermano o un amigo, pero solo Lisa sabía la verdad.

Lisa soltó una pequeña risotada tonta.

"Tu como no!" dijo después. Se levantó y se dirigió a su cama.

"Buenas noches Gin! Estoy muerta!" dijo y poniendose el pijama y metiendose en la cama, cerró las cortinas.

"Buenas noches" dijo Ginny e imitó el proceso de su amiga.

* * *

Ginny resopló por lo que le pareció la décima vez.

Sentada y con la cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha en la clase de Arte del profesor Marcus Clensey, parecía que hoy IBA, sino lo estaba siendo ya, un día aburrido.

_Agh_, Ginny pensó en su cabeza. _Esta clase siempre es un aburriemiento, ¿porque me apunte? Bue, al menos hacemos una obra de teatro..._

Por suerte, Ginny escuchó el timbre sonar y sin mas preambulos comenzó a recoger tan rápido que fue la primera que acabo. Se levantó de su silla, y cogiendo su mochila se dirigió a la puerta.

"Ginny!" la voz del profesor la llamó justo cuando iba a salir.

Ginny resopló, pues lo único que quería en este momento, era ir a comer.

Se dio la vuelta y poniendo la sonrisa mas dulce, dijo "¿Si, profesor?"

"Esta tarde a las 5 hay ensayo. Ya tengo al nuevo Sebastian, lo encontré esta mañana. Veras, es perfecto, te va a encantar" dijo el profesor sonriendo alegremente.

Ginny asintió y diciendo un rápido 'Adios profesor' se marchó corriendo, mientras su estomago rugía.

* * *

Ginny andaba con una parsimonia natural. No le apetecía correr, y eso que llegaba tarde.

Cogiendo aire, llegó a la puerta.

¿Quién sería el nuevo Sebastián? Se preguntó a si misma.

Fue a abrir, cuando la cabeza del profesor se asomó por la puerta.

"Iba a salir para buscarte pero ya veo que ya has llegado. Veras Ginevra, te va a encantar" dijo el profesor entusiasmado. Ginny no pudo sofocar su risa.

Entró tras el profesor y cerró la puerta.

Fue a dirigirse hacia la silla pero el profesor la paró antes de que llegara.

"Ginny" dijo y Ginny miró al profesor. "Este es nuestro nuevo Sebastian" dijo señalando hacia delante. La pelirroja recorrió con su mirada hasta llegar a donde señalaba.

Túnicas. Túnicas _muy_ caras. Subió un poco la vista y lo que encontró no le gusto nada.

Cara fina, puntiaguda, pálido, ojos grises como pozos y un pelo rubio, muy fino, y a la vista, aparentemente suave.

Ginny dejó caer el guión, a la vez que veía la cara de asombro del chico.

"**MALFOY**!"


	2. NO! no! Y NO!

Bueno, este fic ha tenido bastantes reviews, y veo que la gente le gusta asi que he escrito en media horita este cap. no s muy largo pero sta bien, o esop creo...XDDD Bueno, si veis algunas faltas de ortografia, letras que no deberian de estar ahi, letras que no estan y eso, lo siento pro sq stoy scribiendo con guantes porque tengo la mano derecha q no la siento, y ademas, soy demasiado vaga para revisar todo... XDDDD bueno, os dejo que leais y dejad reviews!!!!!! byeee, xxxxx

**2.- NO! NO! Y NO!**

"Si, señorita Weasley, este es el señorito Malfoy" dijo. Después miró orgullosamente a Ginny y vió a la chica con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados.

Miró a Draco, y el rubio estaba muy pálido, pero con unas pequeñas motas rojas en la mejilla.

El profesor tragó saliva.

"¿Perfecto, verdad Ginny?"

Ginny negó con la cabeza, aun con los ojos desorbitados.

Al momento, Ginny salió de su ensimismamiento y miró al profesor de manera como si estuviera loco.

"**NO! NO! Y NO! EL NO ES PERFECTO! ES TOTALMENTE IMPERFECTO! PARA NADA! NO! NO LO PERMITIRE**!" gritaba Ginny como un loca. El profesor la miró con preocupación y fue ha hablar cuando el rubio se le adelantó.

"**PERDONA! LA IMPERFECTA ERES TU! PELIRROJA! Y CON PECAS! Y-Y-Y WEASLEY!!! ESTO NO ES JUSTO! YO NO SABÍA QUE TU ERAS ROSALINDA! PENSE..**."

Ginny, a su vez, seguía chillando.

"**PERO ESQUE ES IMPOSIBLE PROFESOR! EL Y YO, UN MALFOY Y YO..YO..-UNA WEASLEY! ES IMPENSABLE! NOS ODIAMOS, DESPRECIAMOS, INSULTAMOS!!! ¿C"MO NOS VAMOS A BESAR**?"

Y Draco también gritaba.

"**PROFESOR! ¿C"MO VA A PERMITIR QUE BESE A ESTE ADEFESIO!? ES PELIRROJA!!! Y-Y- WEASLEY**!"

"**MALFOY! CALLATE! YA HAS REPITIDO DOS VECES ESO DE QUE SOY UNA WEASLEY Y PELIRROJA**!" le replicó Ginny.

"**A MI NO ME GRITES NIÑA! TU NO ERES NADIE PARA GRITARME**!"

"**A MI NO ME HABLES EN ESE TONO MALFOY! ESTO ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ! MAÑANA ESTARE AFONICA Y TODO POR TU CULPA! EH!!**!"

"**BASTAAAAA**!" gritó el profesor.

Los dos alumnos miraron sorprendidos al profesor y callaron automaticamente.

Marcus suspiró profundamente y se quedó mirando a los dos.

Miraba a Ginny, ahora a Draco, miraba a Ginny, ahora a Draco.

"Sois perfectos los dos!" dijo al final.

"**ELLA NO ES PERFECTA!**!"

"**A MI NO ME DIGAS QUE NO SOY PERFECTA! ERES TU EL QUE NO ERES PERFECTO! IMBECIL**!" gritó Ginny de vuelta.

"**SILENCIO**!" gritó de nuevo el profesor.

Ginny dejó escapar la última palabra de su insulto (cosa que no sonaba muy bien) y después se calló.

"Gracias, Srta Weasley!"dijo el profesor dando por zanjada la discusión.

"De nada" murmuró Ginny por lo bajo, para que no la oyera el profesor.

El profesor le echó una mirada reprobatoria y después siguió hablando.

"Lo que iba diciendo. Sois ambos perfectos. Vuestro odio del uno para el otro hara que todo sea mas real, ya que en realidad Rosalinda y Sebastián se odiaban en un principio. Y bueno, vamos, al final os llevareis bien..." dejó caer el profesor.

"**NO**!"

"**NO**!"

"Vale. De acuerdo! El que quiera que abandone!" dijo el profesor mientras murmuraba por lo bajo algo sobre estupidos adolescentes, hormonas, rivalidad y desastre de obra.

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Ginny.

Sabía cuanto le había costado al profesor organizar todo esto, ya que nunca antes se había hecho una obra. Tenían reservado el día, para que la gente lo viera y además, tenían organizado después una fiesta.

La obra había sido escrita por el, y le hacía mucha ilusion verla en teatro.

"profesor" dijo Ginny.

"¿Qué pasa Ginny?"

"Yo me quedo profesor" dijo la pelirroja.

El profesor miró hacia arriba y sonrió.

"Gracias" dijo el.

Ginny asintió.

"¿Y tu Draco?" dijo el profesor.

Draco miró hacia otro lado.

Seguía teniendo en sus mejillas los circulos rojos, indicando furia.

No podía retirarse ahora, puesto que tendría que explicar porque, y no podría decir que no actuaba bien, ya que quedaría mal. Tampoco quería decir que porque la Weasley actuara, el se había retirado.

Asi que no le quedaba otro remedio.

"Yo también, profesor" declaró, y suspiró fuertemente.

El profesor se levantó y sonrió ampliamente.

"perfecto...perfecto.." dijo y se dirigió a donde actuaban.

Movió un par de sillas hacia aquí y hacia allí y después los miró expectantes.

"Bien!" dijo y dio una palmada. "Ensayemos!" dijo alegremente.

Ginny y Draco suspiraron. Se miraron el uno al otro.

_Viene lo peor_, pensaron a la vez.


	3. Ensaya, ensaya

**HOLA!!!!!! WEEEE!!! Q TOY MU CONTENTA!! SI ALGUNO DE ESPAÑA ME LEEIS, S XQ MARIA ISABEL HA GANAO EUROVISION JUNIOR!! CON TOL ARTE!! ASI QUE AUNQUE EN LA VIDA VA A LEER ESTO, LE DEDICO UN PEQUEÑO HOMENAJE, X TENER TOL ARTE QUE TENEMOS LOS ANDALUCES Y X SER TAN LINDA COMO ES!!! AHI VA LA CANCION :**

_EL PINTALABIOS   
TOQUE DE RIMEL   
MOLDEADOR   
COMO UNA ARTISTA DE CINE _

_PELUQUERÍA   
CREMA HIDRATANTE   
Y MAQUILLAJE QUE ES BELLEZA AL INSTANTE   
ABRE LA PUERTA QUE NOS VAMOS PA' LA CALLE   
QUE A QUIÉN LE IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAN POR AHÍ _

_ANTES MUERTA QUE SENCILLA, AY QUE SENCILLA, AY QUE SENCILLA   
ANTES MUERTA QUE SENCILLA, AY QUE SENCILLA, AY QUE SENCILLA _

_Y ES LA VERDAD PORQUE SOMOS ASÍ   
NOS GUSTA IR A LA MODA, QUE NOS GUSTA PRESUMIR   
QUE MÁS NOS DA QUE DIGAS TU DE MÍ   
DE LONDRES, DE MILANO, SAN FRANCISCO O DE PARIS _

_Y HEMOS VENIDO A BAILAR   
PARA REIR Y DISFRUTAR   
DESPUÉS DE TANTO Y TANTO TRABAJAR   
QUE A VECES LAS MUJERES NECESITAN   
UNA POQUITA, UNA POQUITA, UNA POQUITA, UNA POQUITA LIBERTAD _

_MUCHOS POTAJES DE LOS DE ANTES   
POR ESO YO ME MUEVO ASÍ CON MUCHO ARTE   
Y SI ALGÚN NOVIO SE ME PONE POR DELANTE   
LE BAILO UN RATO   
Y UNA GOTITAS DE CHANNEL Nº 4   
QUE ES MÁS BARATO!!!   
QUE A QUIÉN LE IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAN POR AHÍ _

_ANTES MUERTA QUE SENCILLA, AY QUE SENCILLA, AY QUE SENCILLA   
ANTES MUERTA QUE SENCILLA, AY QUE SENCILLA, AY QUE SENCILLA _

_Y ES LA VERDAD PORQUE SOMOS ASI   
NOS GUSTA IR A LA MODA QUE NOS GUSTA PRESUMIR   
QUE MÁS NOS DA QUE DIGAS TU DE MÍ   
DE LONDRES, DE MILANO, SAN FRANCISCO O DE PARIS _

_Y HEMOS VENIDO A BAILAR   
PARA REIR Y DISFRUTAR   
DESPUÉS DE TANTO Y TANTO ESTUDIAR   
QUE A VECES LAS MUJERES NECESITAN   
UNA POQUITA, UNA POQUITA, UNA POQUI… _

_Y HEMOS VENIDO A BAILAR   
PARA REIR Y DISFRUTAR   
DESPUÉS DE TANTO Y TANTO TRABAJAR   
QUE A VECES LAS MUJERES NECESITAN   
UNA POQUITA, UNA POQUITA, UNA POQUITA, UNA POQUITA LIBERTAD _

_ANTES MUERTA QUE SENCILLA, AY QUE SENCILLA, AY QUE SENCILLA   
ANTES MUERTA QUE SENCILLA, AY QUE SENCILLA, AY QUE SENCILLA _

Bueno!!! Uysss, si eso bajarosla, poned Antes muerta que sencilla y punto!!! Jajaj, veras, esta mu bien, y la niña era una monería! Bueno, aqui teneis el tercer cap, que ha estado muy solicitado, y con ensayos...yyy....ufff XDDD hajaajaja ya lo vereis al final! Buenooo, voy a contestar a un review que me mande Patu, y bueno, R&R, significa Read and Review, es decir lee, y deja review y Tom, era un muchacho de sexto de Ravenclaw!! :D:D, bueno, espero que te haya quedado claro!! Bueno, ahroa a leer!!!! :D:D XDDD ADIOS!!! xxxx

**3.- Ensaya, ensaya...**

"Oh vamos Draco!" dijo el profesor Marcus enfadado. "Llevamos una semana ensayando y aun no te sabes el guión. A parte de estos ensayos con todos deberías de quedar tu y Ginny solos para simplemente aprenderte el guión"

"**NO**!" dijo Ginny antes de que Draco se adelantara el primero.

"Ginny, tu quieres que la obra salga, ¿verdad? Y quieres que salga bien, ¿verdad? Y quieres actuar delante del colegio, ¿verdad?" dijo el profesor mientras Ginny asintía.

"Bien" dijo. "Entonces tienes que dedicarte a ensayar" dijo el profesor.

Ginny negó.

"Ensayare yo, porque si el es el que no se sabe el guión, y mete la pata, quedara mal el, y yo no. Y no pienso perder todas mis tardes ensayando con **EL** porque no merece la pena" dijo Ginny, enfadada.

De repente, Draco tosió. Una tosecilla muy parecida a esa de la de la Profesora Umbridge.

Ginny y el profesor Marcus dirigieron su vista hacia el.

"¿Qué?" dijeron ambos fuertemente, como si Draco fuera un niño muy pequeño que solo dijera todo el rato ¿y porque? ¿y porque? ¿y porque?

"Perdona" dijo, dando un par de pasos hacia delante. "Pero estais discutiendo algo de lo que formo yo también parte y lo estais discutiendo entre vosotros" dijo, señalando a Ginny y al profesor.

"Lo siento Draco. Tendreis que ensayar todas las tardes porque no queda otro reme..."

"**HE DICHO QUE NO**!" gritó Ginny, poniendose colorada.

"**AH NO**!" gritó Marcus, poniendose en pie. "**GINNY! TU VAS HA HACER LO QUE YO DIGA SI QUIERES SEGUIR EN ESTA OBRA Y SI NO, TE VAS**!" gritó.

Ginny tragó saliva yse sentó en una silla, cruzandose de brazos.

"De acuerdo. Pero si el no se aprende el guión, ensayando de más, a mi no me digas nada" dijo la pelirroja, muy seria.

"Perdona, si no se me el guión o no me lo aprendo tengo mis razones" añadió Draco.

"¿Y cuales son esas razones?" preguntó Marcus.

"Estoy lleno de examenes..." se excuso Draco.

"Perdona, **YO** tambien estoy llena de examenes y ya se me el guión!" dijo Ginny.

"Pero tu lo tienes mas facil!"

"Eso es mentira! Yo estoy con los T.I.M.O.S!" se defendió Ginny mientras se levantaba de la silla. "Y sexto tiene examenes fáciles, que son de preparacion para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S!"

Tomó aire y se sentó de nuevo.

"Vamos hombre, no mientas. Inventate algo mejor. ¿No siempre deciais que los Slytherin tenian una mente planeadora?" dijo Ginny socarronamente.

"Estúpida" murmuró Draco.

"Bueno, dejaros ya de estupideces de críos. Vamos a seguir ensayando"

Ginny asintió y s quedó en la silla donde estaba, pues en la escena que venía, ella debía de estar sentada.

Draco cogió su guión y localizó lo que tenía que decir.

"_Oh amada mía, si me matan me sería igual, puesto que si tu no me amas, yo muero_" dijo Draco, sin animo ninguno.

Ginny tragó saliva y se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la escena del beso.

La pelirroja se preguntó como debía de besar el chico. El tan adorado Slytherin, famoso, responsable de los sueños de la mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts...

"¿Ginny?" dijo Marcus.

"_No digas necedades, Sebastián. Yo te amo, pero no podemos estar juntos. Ya lo sabes_" dijo Ginny, saliendo rápidamente de sus pensamientos.

"Pero tu y yo nos amamos. Rosalinda, concedeme un beso para expresarte todo mi amor" dijo Draco, sin ponerse de rodillas, como debería.

Ginny suspiró, pero en vez de salirse un suspiro enamorado, salió un suspiro de frustración.

Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a andar hacia a el, de una forma, que debía de parecer perfecta, y bonita, pero mas bien parecía que llevaba dos bolas de hierro atadas a los tobillos.

Llegó a estar en frente del chico.

Notando su respiración.

El calor procedente de su cuerpo.

Respiró hondo, oliendo su colonia.

Una rica e impregnante colonia.

El rubio acercó la cara a la de Ginny y Ginny fue a pasar los brazos por su cuello, lista para darle un beso cuando vió que Draco vocalizaba 'pobretona'.

Todo volvió a la realidad.

El profesor seguía estando allí. Draco seguía siendo el mismo, a pesar de su buen olor, apariencias y demás y aun seguían llevandose mal.

Atrayendo las manos hacia el pecho de Draco le empujó, haciendo que el chico empezara a reirse con ganas.

"**IMBECIL**!" le gritó Ginny.

"**DRACOOO**!" gritó Marcus iendo hacia el. "¿Otra vez? Bien, a mi me da igual. No os vais de aquí hasta que os deis el puñetero beso" dijo el profesor enfadado.

"Venga, estúpido, cuanto antes lo hagamos, mejor, y asi nos podemos ir antes!" dijo Ginny enfadada. Se dirigió hacia el y ambos volvieron a repetir la escena.

"Pero tu y yo nos amamos. Rosalinda, concedeme un beso para expresarte todo mi amor" dijo Draco, cada vez con menos ganas.

Ginny suspiró, pero esta vez, parecía que había resoplado mas que un suspiro y se acercó rapidamente a Draco. Sin elegancia ninguna.

Le pasó las manos por el cuello y se acercó.

Y de repente, una sensación de nerviosismo le inundó el cuerpo. ¿Estaba nerviosa porque iba a besar a Malfoy?

No, esto si que no.

Sin mas preambulos, Draco le agarró de la cintura y acercó la cara a la suya.

Un poco mas, un poquito mas...pedía la mente de Ginny.

Y un poco mas se acercó.

Los labios de el impactaron fuertemente contra los de ella y si Draco no la hubiera sujetado, se hubiera caido.

Al momento se separó. Ginny respirando con dificultad, Draco, un poco sonrojado.

El profesor tiró el guión al suelo y se levfantó de la silla.

"**BIEN! BIEN! ALELUYA! POR FIN HA SALIDO! POR FIN**!" decía una y otra vez mientras hacía moviemientos exagerados con los brazos.

Ginny sonrió y se quedó donde estaba, solo para darse cuenta de que los brazos de Draco seguían aferrados alrededor de su pequeña cintura.


	4. Notas Autora

Hola. Bueno, son unas cuantas cosas que quería decir. Lo siento si no actualizo, pero esque estoy plagada de examenes, ya he hecho 4, y aun me quedan 10, asi que me paso unas 3 o 4 horas estudiando al día, y después me conecto unas 2horas y miro mis emails, leo un par de fics, miroesto y lo otro y no tengo tiempo.Y despues esta mi teclado.Mi hermana se cargó la barra espaciodora y como veis a veces faltan los espacios....y encimatengo que parar y darle super fuerte y al final me duele el dedo, y encima me duele muchisimo el cuello de tanto estudiar y elladode la mano derecha....estoy un poco mal...Bueno, cuando se me quiten los examenes de encima,o tenga que estudiarmenos y ademas, compremos un teclado nuevo,pues ya actualizo.Losiento mucho, de verdad, ah! y respondiendo a un reviewque me mandaron, cualquiera que quiera me puede agregar al msn!Me hariam mucha ilusion hablarconmis lectoras...:D:D BYE!xxxx


	5. Tan cerca

WOOOOOWOWOWOWO!!! Jajajaja aqui estooooooooy! ¿A q me echabais de menos?? JOOOO si sq soy insistuible!! XDD VBueno, cap de rosalinda ysebastiaaan!! Ya he acabao los examenes y mañana me dan las vacaciones y creoque tengo todo aprobado y ademas con buenas notas...Pfff pro me lo hetrabajado mucho...bueno, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me apoyaron cuando dije q no podía escribir, me alegrasteis mucho. Mas cositas, mi teclado sigue roto, asi que si veis que alta algun espacio x ahi, s normal, la batrra sta partida en dos. Visitar mi fotolog : www. fotolog. net / carmele Quitar los espacios que los he puesto xq sino no sale. Bueno, y de paso.... FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!! xxxxxxxxxx

**4.- Tan cerca**

"Bla, bla, bla bla..." dijo Draco haciendo gestos con las manos.

"Malfoy!" dijo Ginny, mientras avanzaban hacia delante.

Estaban en uno de esos ensayos sin el profesor, solo para que Draco se aprendiera el guión.

"¿Qué quieres Weasley?"

"No puedes decir blablabla!" dijo Ginny enfadada. Seguidamente, andó un poco mas hacia delante y le arrancó el guión de las manos.

Busco enfadada lo que le tocaba decir a Draco y lo señaló con un fino y blanco dedo, decorado con un anillo de plata con pequeñas piedrecitas de colores a su alrededor.

Ginny fue a retirar la mano, cuando Draco se adelantó y le cogió el dedo. Suave, templado y fino, asi era el dedo de Ginny.

Ginny le miró con desparpajo y curiosidad. ¿Qué pretendía el cogiendole el dedo?

Miró a Draco y seguidamente a su mano, y después de nuevo a los ojos del chico.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó.

Draco miró el dedo de Ginny y sonrió.

"Mirar tu dedo" dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

"Suelta" dijo.

Draco no se movió.

"Suéltame el dedo" dijo Ginny apretando los dientes.

Draco siguió agarrando el dedo fuertemente mientras lo mitraba con atención.

"**SUELTAA**!" gritó Ginny.

Draco dejó ir el dedo y la miró.

"Eres imbecil" dijo Ginny.

"Tienes un dedo bonito" le dijo el chico sin inmutarse. Cogió el guion que Ginny tenía entre las manos y siguió diciendo sus frases.

Ginny negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

"Eres alucinante" susurró apenas.

El chico la miro un momento y después siguió recitando.

* * *

"¿Qué te dijo eso?" preguntó Lisa con desparpajo., después de haber oido la historia del "dedo".

"Si" se limitó a contestar Ginny.

"Que tío mas raro" comentó Lisa, mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

"Desde luego" dijo Ginny y miró a Lisa "Además, estaba a punto de besarme el dedo o algo. Me dio mucho miedo"

"No exageres, Gin"

"Quedate a solas con Draco-malo-malisimo-Malfoy, a solas, y que te coja un dedo y empieze a observarlo, veras como te asustas"

"Dejame ver tu dedo" demandó Lisa.

Ginny río.

"Deja de decir tonterías" dijo Ginny.

"Dejame verlooo!" dijo Lisa con tono suplicante.

Ginny extendió su mano y lisa le cogió el dedo indice, como Draco habia hecho anteriormente.

"Pues tiene razón" dijo Lisa. "Lo tienes bonito"

Ginny rió.

* * *

"Malfoy, en serio, esa es la frase mas facil. Unicamente tienes que decir, 'Rosalinda, dejame besarte!'" le gritó Ginny a Draco en un ensayo.

"¿Esque sabes lo que pasa?" dijo el.

"¿**QUÉ**?" dijo Ginny, irritada.

"Que teniendote a ti delante no puedo decir eso!" dijo el.

Ginny negóo con la cabeza, y miró hacia el suelo.

"¿Por qué eres así?" susurró.

"¿Por qué soy como?" dijo Draco fríamente.

"Asi. Malo. Frío, y sin embargo, cuando quieres, eres normal"

"¿Tu vives en un cuento de hadas, verdad?" dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona. "Weasley, yo no soy normal. Yo soy Draco Malfoy. Nunca sere normal. Ser normal para mi es ser frío y distante"

Ginny negó.

"No" respondió y le pasó una mano por el cuello.

Draco miró como Ginny se acercaba a el...

Dio un paso...

Cerró los ojos...

Veía los pequeños poros de su casa...

Sus pestañas formando pequeñas filas...

Cerca...

Tan cerca...


	6. Normal

Bueno, quinto cap. AL final no lo he escrito como queria. pero creo que ha qdao mejor...Ufff...celosss, y pasion, mucha pasion en este cap! :D:D bueno os dejo ya que leais que estais ansiosos! :D:D:D byee! xxxxx

www. fotolog. net / carmele (sin espacios!)

**5.- Normal**

Sus labios cayeron sobre los de ella en una fuerte impresión, ambos deseándolo.

El rubio-platino profundizó el beso, pegándose mas a ella, cerrando los huecos que quedaban entre ellos.

Notaba la respiración agitada de la pelirroja, las manos temblorosas, deseosas, enredadas en el pelo plateado del chico.

Ginny abrió los ojos, y miró los ojos cerrados de Draco.

Su mente gritaba que esto no estaba bien, que era imposible, inconcebible...

Puso dos manos sobre el pecho musculoso del chico y le empujo hacia detrás.

El rubio abrió los ojos, inquiriendo, preguntando porque había hecho eso. Sus labios aun entreabiertos, deseosos de mas. Una mano pálida, fina, aun enroscada en la cintura de la chica, atrayéndola hacia el.

"¿Por qué - ..?" fue a preguntar mientras se acercaba de nuevo a ella pero se calló al ver que la chica salía de entre sus brazos, deslizándose por la pared.

Andó hacia la puerta, los pasos firmes, decididos, precisos y al llegar se dio la vuelta, clavando la mirada en los ojos grises del chico.

"Ves, Draco, puedes llegar a ser normal" dijo, mientras sonreía brevemente. Se dio de nuevo la vuelta, y abriendo la puerta lentamente, echó a andar por el pasillo.

* * *

Andaba rapidamente por el pasillo. Deseaba llegar cuanto antes a la sala comun, llegar, y acostarse. Deseaba que llegara el dia siguiente, que pasara todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. 

Suspiró cuando vió por fin el retrato de la Dama Gorda y corrió el espacio que le quedaba para llegar cuanto antes.

Resopló la contraseña, mientas la Dama Gorda decía algo de 'estos jóvenes de hoy en día'.

Entró, y afortunadamente, no había nadie en la sala común, o eso pensaba.

La cruzó rápidamente mientras cerraba los ojos pensando en lo ocurrido. Los finos labios de Draco, rosados, suaves, su piel tan perfecta tan pálida su...

"Ginny!" gritó alguien en la sala.

La pelirroja se paró en seco y dio lentamente la vuelta, sacada de sus pensamientos.

Harry. Era Harry. Pelo negro azabache, despeinado, brillante y suave, dándole un aspecto de travieso, infantil. Sus ojos verdes, llenos de felicidad y de amor dispuesto a dar, no como los ojos grises de Draco, fríos, sin emociones...

Harry. Siempre habría algo especial con Harry. De acuerdo, ya no lo quería como antes, pero olvidar un amor asi, era un tanto difícil.

Ginny le sonrío y le miró.

"¿Qué querías Harry?" preguntó.

"¿Puedes sentarte aquí?" le preguntó. Dándole pequeñas palmadas al hueco que quedaba libre al lado suya en el sofa.

Ginny asintió y andó hacia alli, sentándose al lado de Harry.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó la pelirroja, después de una larga pausa a ver si Harry se decidia a hablar.

"Ehmm...Bueno, la verdad esque si. Pues veras, Ginny, tu, eres...Tu y yo, bueno tu a mi, ay..." dijo y sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a Ginny y le plantó un beso.

La pelirroja ni se movio. No se movio cuando le dio el beso y no se movio cuando se separó de ella.

Le miró la cara y echó a andar hacia su dormitorio, una sonrisa plantada en la cara, y tarareando una canción que sonaba a 'I'm to sexy'.

Ginny se echó hacia atrás en el sofa y resopló. Harry era tan dulce, te inundaba la felicidad que desprendía, ese don que tenía para hacer feliz a todos..._Pero Draco sigue aun besando mejor_ pensó Ginny, mientras echaba a correr hacia su cuarto, criticándose a si misma por pensar esas cosas.

* * *

Ginny se despertó tarde al día siguiente. El despertador ya había sonado 3 veces, lo que quería decir que ya deberían de haber pasado 15 minutos desde que se despertó. Se revolvió un poco mas en la cama y abrió los ojos. Solo tenía 30 minutos para hacer todo lo que tenia que hacer antes de llegar a clase.

* * *

Cuando bajó las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas, Harry la esperaba al final. 

Le sonrió cuando llegó abajo, y sin mas preámbulos le cogió la mano.

Ginny miró su mano cogida entre las de Harry, y después a Harry, que andaba felizmente mientras la arrastraba tras el. Volvió a mirar las manos.

"Ehm...Harry?" preguntó Ginny.

Harry miró hacia ella y levantó las cejas por detrás de sus gafas.

"¿Si, Gin?"

"¿Qué significa esto?"

"¿El que?"

"Pues tu, yo, cogidos de la mano...¿sabes?"

"Ah..." se paró en medio del pasillo. "Yo pense que estabamos saliendo...y bueno que tu sentías..." Harry siguió hablando, pero por alguna extraña razón, Ginny ya no le escuchaba. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia otro lado, hacia el otro lado del pasillo. Por el que andaba Draco Malfoy.

Le miró y se fijo en el. No que antes no lo hubiera hecho. Pero esto era diferente. Ahora Draco andaba solo, sus tunica revoloteando a su alrededor, el pelo correctamente en su sitio, y la mirada...fija en ella.

Se sorprendió cuando vio sus ojos grises clavados en los de ella, mientras andaba rapidamente. Se sorprendio, porque de alguna manera, esos ojos grises hacian que ella se sintiera perdida, perdida en un mundo fantastico, en el que todo era gris y plateado.

Dejó de mirarle a los ojos, pero se dio cuenta de que el chico ya no miraba a sus ojos marrones, sino a las manos aun cogidas de Harry y Ginny.

Y la sensación que se asomaba por su cara no era de asco, ni de burla, ni de indiferencia.

No.

La sensación que corría por su cara era de celos.


	7. Quiereme tu a mi

BUENOO!! Aqui va otro cap mas rapido de lo normal!! DE REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS!! TU SABES XQ LO DIGO! : bueno, un poco largo, y bastante fuerte. Ginny vuelve a caer por DRACO!! MUAJAJAJA! QUIEN NO?? Es demassiao perfecto!!!!! :D:D:D bueno, besisss, y a leer, eh?? : muakaaaa

**6.- Quiereme tu a mi**

"Ginny?Ginny!" gritó Harry.

Ginny volvió a desviar la mirada hacia Harry, ahora clavando la mirada en los ojos verdes del chico.

"Lo siento Harry" dijo Ginny y le cogio la otra mano. "Estaba pensando. Claro Harry, todo ha sido un malentendido. Estoy encantada de estar contigo" dijo Ginny y acto seguido se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso a Harry. "¿Vamos a desayunar?"

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Ginny había comenzado a salir con Harry, y desde aquel día que había visto a Draco por los pasillos, los ensayos iban a peor. Ya casi hablaban, y como máximo, a parte del guion, para lo unico que hablaban era para insultarse.

Quizas salir con Harry había sido un error. Quizás, si ahora no estuviera con el, ella y Draco se llevarían mucho mejor, quizás serian algo mas....

Y ahora estaba tirada en su cama, con la mirada perdida.

No paraba de pensar en el, su pelo rubio, sus ojos grises, sus palabras hirientes. Pero por mucho daño que le hiciera, ella estaba feliz con solo verlo. Pero salía con Harry! Ella no podía estar con otros chicos mejor que con Harry. Y el la trataba tan bien...la quería tanto...

Y sentía que de alguna manera lo estaba engañando, engañando porque no le decía que solo le quería a el...

¿Pero tambien quería a Draco?

Y esta noche tenía ensayo. Con el profesor. Esta noche tendrían que volver a besarse.

* * *

Ginny bajó las escaleras bastante rápido. Llegaba tarde, y sabía que el profesor se enfadaría. Tan solo quedaban unos días para la representación de la obra, y esos ultimos días tenían que ensayar fuerte.

"Ginny!" gritó una voz masculina, mientras ella iba hacia el retrato de la sala común.

Se giró, miles de mechones pelirrojos, revoloteando a su alrededor.

Era Harry.

Se acercó a ella corriendo y le pasó las manos por la cintura, dándole un beso.

"¿A dónde ibas?" dijo en voz muy bajita.

Ginny le cogió las manos de su cintura y se las quitó, echándose un poco hacia atrás.

"Tengo ensayo, Harry. Te lo dije esta mañana!" dijo Ginny, dándose la vuelta para irse de nuevo.

"¿Con Malfoy?" dijo.

"Harry, ya lo sabes!"

"Lo unico que se esque cada vez que vienes de ensayar con ese imbecil y nos estamos besando susurras Draco!" dijo, en una voz baja, pero amenazante.

Ginny se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta. Afortunadamente, no quedaba casi nadie en la sala comun, todo el mundo estaba aun cenando, y los que quedaban, estaban demasiado concentrados estudiando.

"¿Qué has dicho?" susurró.

"**LO QUE HAS OIDO**!" gritó Harry.

"¿Qué estas diciendo que digo Draco cuando me beso contigo!?"

"Exactamente" dijo y dio un paso hacia ella. "Lo has hecho dos veces, y me he callado, no te queria decir nada, al fin y al cabo, yo te quiero, Ginny, y no me gusta que estes ensayando con ese canalla y os esteis besando y demás"

"Harry, hoy es el unico día que nos vamos a besar, y, lo siento, tengo que ensayar..." dijo Ginny. Se dio la vuelta, pero Harry le agarró la muñeca, torciéndola, y dándole un beso, del cual Ginny se separó rapidamente.

"Ahora no...llego tarde!" dijo y salió corriendo.

* * *

¿Por qué se portaba tan mal con el? Harry la quería, siempre estaba atento a ella, siempre con una palabra bonita. Y ella le había llamado Draco! Ademas Draco, no Malfoy, Draco!

Llegó a la clase y llamó a la puerta y la abrió. Ahí estaban el profesor, y Draco, sentado en una silla.

"Hola" dijo brevemente y entró.

"Ginny, llegas tarde..." dijo el profesor distraídamente mientras revisaba algo en el guion.

"LO siento profesor. Harry me distrajo y...bueno...lo siento" se excusó Ginny.

Al momento de escuchar ' Harry' Draco levantó la cabeza y miró a Ginny con desanimo.

"Bueno, no pasa nada. Venga, levantate Draco, a ensayar"

* * *

Se acercaba el final.

Ginny lo sabía.

En unos minutos, ella y Draco volverían a besarse.

"Pero tu y yo nos amamos. Rosalinda, concedeme un beso para expresarte todo mi amor" dijo Draco, en un perfecto papel de Sebastián.

Ginny le miró los ojos.

Sabía que el también estaba nervioso.

Había una conexión especial entre ambos.

Y Ginny lo sabía.

La pelirroja miró de reojo, fijándose en el profesor, que los miraba expectantes, esperando a que ocurriera.

Y entonces Draco dio un paso hacia ella, agarrandola con fuerza.

Ginny notó como se acercaba a ella, sus labios produciendo un fuerte choque contra los suyos.

Y entonces esa sensación tan conocida se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Todo lo que los rodeaba se volvió una simple mezcla de colores y luces.

EL latir de su corazón le retumbaba en los oidos.

Tras sus parpados, pequeñas luces danzaban...

"Vale!" gritó el profesor "Bien, muy bien!"

Se separó de ella.

La realidad volviendo a su alrededor.

Le miró a los ojos y el clavo su mirada en la suya.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Se separó de ella bruscamente, y ya no tenía esa mirada de ternura ni de amor.

Ahora miraba fría y calculadoramente.

Ginny miró hacia otro lado.

Una lagrima le cayó y se la limpió furiosamente.

_Te quiero, Draco. Quiéreme tu a mi_, pensó antes de que el profesor diera por acabado el ensayo.


	8. Rosalinda y Sebastian

WEEEE! EL FINAL! EL FINAL ! SIII!!! Sorry x no haberlo avisado, pero esque ni yo misma lo sabía y al final me ha salido asi...asi que...se acabó, se acabó Rosalinda y Sebastian, que es la mejro historia que he escrito hasta ahora, a mi parecer...asi que...aqui lo teneis....dejad reviews, y...A LEER!! Sinceramente, no se cuando empezaré a escribir de nuevo...mañana empiezo el instituto otra vez y ya me queda poco tiempo, pero aun asi aun me qda un mes o algo asi antes de empezar con los examenes, asi que, quizás escribo algo mañana o quizás no volvais a saber de mi hasta dentro de 3 meses...Bueno, os dejo mi flog, asi sabeis si estoy viva o no, (( www. fotolog. net/ carmele )) Sin espacios. Bye bye y espero que todos hayais tenido unas buenas vacaciones.

**7. Rosalinda y Sebastián**

"¿**QUÉ HARRY**!?" gritó Ginny. Se dio la vuelta y le miró.

La representación era en media hora.

Los últimos dos ensayos habían ido bastante bien, Draco hablando un poco mas con ella y todo mucho mas especial.

Y ahora tendrían que besarse ante todos. Todo el colegio...

Ginny suspiró. Harry era muy pesado. Le había empezado a llamar durante media hora, mientras Ginny le decia que esperase, ya que estaba preparándose para la obra.

"Ginny...No quiero que hagas la obra..."

"¿Qué dices Harry?" dijo Ginny mientras se hacía varias encantamientos para que en su pelo aparecieran varios tirabuzones y algunas mechas doradas.

"Lo que has oido" dijo.

Ginny le miró en el reflejo que el espejo de su habitación le representaba de Harry.

"Harry, ¿estas loco? Llevo dos meses ensayando la obra" respondó Ginny tranquilamente mientras comenzaba a maquillarse.

"Ginny, no quiero que la hagas...No quiero humillarme ante todo el colegio cuando tu te beses con Malfoy"

"¿Qué?" dijo Ginny mientras se daba la vuelta en la silla y le miraba con incredulidad. "¿Qué dices Harry? Mira, entiendo todo eso, pero tengo que hacer la obra.." respondió.

"Ginny, o la obra, o yo..."

Ginny no daba credito a sus oidos. ¿Harry le estaba dando un ultimátum?

Nunca lo había pensado, pero la idea de estar sin Harry era gratificante, interesante...

Ese mes que había estado con el se había sentido frustrada, e incluso encerrada en una carcel de amor, sin libertad, sin diversión...

"¿Me estas dando un ultimátum?"

"Si"

"¿Entre tu y la obra?"

"Si"

Ginny se dio la vuelta de nuevo y le miró con desagrado.

"Harry, si cortamos, se acabó, no te volveré a dar una oportunidad...:"dijo Ginny, no tomando en serio a Harry.

"Soy completamente serio" dijo.

"Bien Harry, la obra, adiós" dijo Ginny.

Se dio la vuelta y en el espejo miró como Harry la miraba con asco y se iba.

Sintió que había sido mala y fría, que había utilizado a Harry, pero, ¿qué clase de novio le da a elegir a su novia entre una cosa que lleva preparando mucho tiempo y el mismo?

SI la quiere, debería de haberla dejado hacer la obra sin algun problema...

Pero de todas maneras, aunque esos pensamientos rondaran su cabeza, había un pensamiento mucho mas grande que rondaba su cabeza...

Draco.

* * *

Los zapatos de tacon hacían pequeños _clics_ en el suelo mientras ella se dirigía a toda prisa hacia el escenario.

Era en el Gran Comedor, pero ella debía de ir hacia otra sala, para acabar de prepararse para la obra.

Entró en el comedor y vio como todo estaba poblado de pequeñas sillas en vez de las usuales mesas. Ginny pasó recto, pasando detrás de la cortina y cuando le vio...cuando le vió, pensó que el corazón se le paró por un segundo.

Llevaba un pantalón y una camisa antigua, de los años 1800, y llevaba el pelo totalmente suelto, como nunca lo había visto antes. Algo particular de el lo hacía perfecto.

Ginny se acercó corriendo a el y le cogió un brazo.

EL chico, que estaba anteriormente mirando a un punto fijo se dio al vuelta bruscamente, poniendo una expresión de admiración en la cara.

"Estas preciosa" susurró.

Ginny sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas.

Se acercó un poco mas a el, y poniéndose nada mas que un poco de puntillas le besó.

Draco la separó.

"¿Qué haces'" dijo timidamente.

"Besarte..." dijo Ginny quitando las manos, pensando que Draco no la quería.

"Pero tu estas con...Cara..Potter" dijo mirando hacia otro lado para esconder la angustia que se asomaba por su cara.

Ginny le cogió la barbilla y le giró la cara, hasta que la miraba de nuevo.

Sonrió.

"Lo hemos dejado" dijo ella, aun sonriendo.

Una expresión de alivio y felicidad le recorrió la cara.

"¿De verdad?"

Ginny asintió.

"Draco..Yo...No estaba segura...pero..yo...Te quiero...Te quiero como no he querido nunca a nadie, te quiero mas que a mi vida, te necesito, estas aquí" dijo señaló su cabeza " y sobretodo, aquí" dijo y señalo la parte izquierda del pecho, donde estaba el corazón.

Draco fue a besarla pero ella le paró.

"Draco...¿tu me quieres a mi? Dime que me quieres Draco...por favor, no me engañes..." dijo ella.

Draco cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir.

Abrió la boca y...

"Ginny! Draco! Preparaos, se estan abriendo las cortinas" dijo el profesor en seguida. Draco se separó corriendo, colocándose en su sitio mientras le echaba a Ginny una mirada que le pedía disculpas.

* * *

Era casi el final y ya iban a acabar.

El publico, estaba expectante, miraban a Draco y Ginny como si fueran dos extraterrestres, y admiraban la conexión especial entre ambos.

"Rosalinda, oh mi amor..." susurró Draco, en su perfecto papel de Sebastián. Estaba arrodillado en el suelo y a continuación, tendría que decir, "Pero tu y yo nos amamos. Rosalinda, concedeme un beso para expresarte todo mi amor" pero Ginny se adelantó.

Le cogió la mano e hizo que se levantase.

Draco la miró expectante y fue a abrir la boca para decir su frase cuando Ginny le interrumpio.

"Te quiero Sebastián!" gritó mientras Draco la miraba confundido.

Ginny miró hacia el lado, y vió como el profesor negaba con la cabeza mientras miraba a Draco y repetía la frase para que el rubio la dijera.

Ginny le dio un pequeño apretón de manos a Draco para que le siguiera el rollo.

"Sebastián! ¿Tu me quieres a mi?" preguntó con claridad.

Miró al publico, todos tenían una expresión de confusión absoluta, mientras miraban a la pareja en el escenario y al profesor totalmente colorado mientras susrraba cada vez mas alto la frase que Draco tenía que decir.

Draco se quedó callado y miró a Ginny. A sus ojos, a esos ojos marrones que había visto tantas veces. Esos ojos te expresaban lo que sentían a cada momento, y ahora, decían que ella le quería.

¿Por qué le costaba tanto decir te quiero?

¿Por qué?

Su padre siempre le había dicho que el amor era signo de debilidad, que nunca se enamorara, siempre sufriría, siempre le harían daño, y siempre iría ha hacer daño.

Pero el le quería, ¿por qué no disfrutar este momento que ambos podían ser felices?

Draco sonrío, mirando intensamernte a Ginny.

"Roslinda, yo te quiero" dijo y vió como de los ojos de Ginny se adueñaba una felicidad, felicidad que el había provocado.

"Oh Draco..." dijo Ginny, no dándose cuenta de lo que decía.

Draco sonrío.

"Te quiero Ginny"

Se escuchó un "Oh" de asombro proviniente del publico y Ginny sonrió.

Draco se acercó a ella, y le acaricio la mejilla con una mano.

Y se agachó un poco, y la besó, y Ginny pensó que nunca le habían dado un beso mas dulce y con mas amor que el que le daba este chico, que había sido su enemigo incondicional del cual nunca pensó enamorarse, durante 5 años y todo, por una simple obra de teatro.


End file.
